Question: A math conference is presenting a lecture series with six different lecturers. If Dr. Smith's lecture depends on Dr. Jones's lecture, so that Dr. Smith must be scheduled at some time after Dr. Jones, in how many orders can the six lecturers be scheduled?
Explanation: There are a total of $6!$ ways to order the 6 lectures with no restriction. By symmetry, exactly half of these will have Dr. Jones's lecture before Dr. Smith's lecture. Thus there are $6!/2 = \boxed{360}$ ways to schedule the conference.